jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Garage
Click here for the second Garage in the Town. Overview The Garages are locations in Jailbreak. There are 3 slots available. The main purpose of the garages is to give players on all teams the opportunity to customize the appearance of their vehicles, as well as upgrade the engine level and other functional modifications. They allow players to make their vehicles stand out, depending on what skins the player has. By purchasing the "Mobile Garage" gamepass for R$ 350, you can customize your vehicle from anywhere, rendering Garages useless. Location The first garage area is located down the highway by the prison, and second garage area is in the Town. They are rather obvious to spot, as they are a bright orange, and have a bright yellow sign pointing to it. The garage in the city has two helicopter pads on the top, and it also has a bright yellow "Customize!" sign on the left side of it, which is presumably to help new players navigate to them so they know where to customize their cars at. The Garage in the Town doesn't have helicopter pads ,unlike the city one. The Garage in the city has three spaces for cars, and the Town one only has one. Inside The Garage Inside every garage is the same thing: an iron floor with orange walls and ceiling. Once you get inside one of the garages, a GUI will pop up. This GUI is relatively easy to navigate, just click on the button that has the part of the car you want to customize. If you want to add textures, you'd click on textures. If you want to change the color of your rims, you'd click on "Wheel Color" and so on. Old Garages The old garage was removed from Jailbreak on July 5th. The old garage was made out of red bricks. There were 3 bars by the left wall and 3 by the right wall in the old garage. There were no options to change the license plate, texture, and color. There were no helicopter pads, either. Instead of helicopter pads, it had a giant red Model3. The Old Garage was removed because passengers could customize the driver's car and troll the driver. In the upcoming 4/28/19 update, garages will have a new look, including 3D item previews, an interface, and a save system. Gallery DD3cLgnUwAALN U-0.jpg|''A bird's eye view of the Garage.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-13 at 11.21.20 PM.png|''The interior of the Garage.'' Garage.PNG|''The old version of the garage.'' Screen Shot 2017-07-02 at 4.10.08 PM.png|''The interior of the old garage.'' Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 4.30.01 PM copy.png|''One side of the old garage.'' Trivia * Before July 5th, players could not buy textures, window colors, etc. * You can purchase some textures, window colors, etc. that you don't own yet in the Garage. * The only items that you cannot purchase in the garage are the items in the Vault/Tier #6 Safe and sometimes limited time rims or colors. * Some people purchase the gamepass "Mobile Garage" because they don't want to waste time at the Garage and just want to commit crimes or catch criminals. * Some Criminals use the garage to hide from Police. (If a camping cop is outside, stay inside the garage until the cop leaves). * This is the best place to go AFK, because police officers cannot arrest you while behind a door only you can open without them glitching or hacking. * You can customize cars on the helicopter pads if you use rocket fuel. * You can also customize aerial vehicles in the car garages. The UFO works fine, and the door closes on the tail of the helicopter, but, if you somehow get the Blackhawk inside, good luck getting it out. * You can customize your helicopter in the town by fitting the helicopter into the garage Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Vehicle Customization